Project KYUUBI
by xXxPorNo-GraFFitixXx
Summary: It was a project abandoned years ago.Experimenting on human bodies to create weapons.A massacre.An organization. A boy named Uzumaki Naruto. All are intertwined.SasuNaru


Disclaimer: Naruto or its characters doesn't belong to me. However, in lala land… it IS mine. Hey! Dreaming is for free! Is it illegal to own 'Naruto' in my dream? Can't you let a poor fan girl like me fantasize?

I hope you weren't freaked out by me YET. I suffer from mild insanity. I'm a very NICE person. _Smile_. So there's no need to be scared of my behavior… Oh, don't be scared if I smile- A LOT. _Wink. Smile_. I don't understand why some people ask me to have 'anger management'.. . I'm NICE and I'm NOT angered very easily! I don't chew people's feet off when I'm out for revenge ya know! I simply cut it with a chainsaw and serve it cooked (not raw) in a golden platter! I'm not a barbarian! I don't eat it with my bare hands! I use spoon and fork ya know! So- you better read this fic- OR ELSE_. Smile._ Enjoy! _Smile_. If you don't enjoy then I'd sneak into your room and tie you in your bed while you're asleep and chainsaw your feet without Anesthesia. _Smile._

* * *

Summary: There is a project abandoned ten years ago. A massacre. An organization. A boy named Uzumaki Naruto. The myth of the 9 legendary demons. All intertwined. SasuNaru.

* * *

**PROJECT K.Y.U.U.B.I.**

* * *

FILE#0.9

**D E M O N**

* * *

_Water…_

_won't stop…_

_F_

_A_

_L_

_L_

_I_

_N_

_G_

…

Everything was gray and dull…

It is my first time to finally see the sky…

But…

It's all blurry and smudged…

It was supposed to be blue…

Papa told me it IS blue…

I said I wanted to see what it's like…

But… not like this…

"_Please! Don't take him away from me!"_

He said that once we get far, far away from here…

I will get the chance to see it…

Somewhere those white-vested strangers would no longer loom at me

With their scrutinizing stares…

Once I step out of their shadows…

I'm going to see what it's like outside of the walled rooms…

_**The **_

_**S K Y**_

…

It sounds nice, doesn't it?

It must look nice too…

_He said_ he wanted me to see it…

_He said_ it is beautiful…

_He said_ the sky is the color of my eyes…

B L U E

He promised.

One day we'll see it together.

I asked him when that day would come…

He smiled that bright smile of his…

**One day my child… one day.**

I was growing impatient.

**I want to get out.**

I escaped the white room…

The alarm went angry…

I was scared.

It won't stop.

I ran…

My feet acted on its own...

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me...

I didn't know why but my instincts told me to run

The angry flashing of the red lights made me do so…

Then I was lost finding where the winding white corridors would end…

_Everyone was angry at me._

Everyone except him.

He always said he'd always love me…

He always said he'd never leave me alone no matter how naughty I was…

He always said that when I'm really, really scared…

All I have to do is close my eyes…

And imagine the sky I saw in those picture books…

He told me that outside…

There would no longer be any red lights flashing angrily at me

He…

**_Run! Don't look back! Run!_**

****

****

****

****

… lied…

_A gunshot…_

_Then…_

_Angry screams…_

_Footsteps…_

_Splashes of mud…_

_Raindrops…_

_Collided with the ground like angry roars…_

_Yet it could do nothing to hide the faint smell _

_I could almost taste it… _

_**BLOOD**_

****

_My eyes felt damp… I didn't know whether they are my tears or if it is simply the sky's tears mingling with my skin…_

_I'm scared…_

Papa…

Someone…

Anyone…

Please!

Tell me…

_The truth…_

**Don't let _it_ escape!**

_**Why! **_

**_Why are they chasing after me? _**

_**Why… why does everyone look so angry? **_

**_Did I do something wrong? What did I do? _**

****

****

**My eyes hurt. **

**It hurts a lot.**

**And then red lights angrily flashed before me…**

_**Just like it did when I was inside the endlessly white corridors…**_

**_L o s t._**

_**Alone.**_

****

****

_**Papa and I are just going to see the sky together… **_

_**why is everybody mad?**_

****

****

_**I don't understand…**_

_**I don't want to understand…**_

****

_**Why…**_

****

_**He lied…**_

_**HE LIED!**_

****

****

_**The sky is red…**_

_**It is nothing like the color of my eyes…**_

**_The beautiful sky I painted in my mind… _**

**_my heart… _**

**_is tainted with red… _**

**_twisted in black and gray…_**

_**It's all a lie…**_

_**Everything was just a lie…**_

****

****

Someone…

Anyone…

Please!

Tell me…

_**The answer…**_

****

**Is this all my fault?**

**_We're never going to see it together…_**

**_If I only knew this would happen…_**

_**I never would have wanted freedom…**_

_**I'd be a good boy and stay locked inside the white room…**_

****

**If only…**

_**I didn't complain…**_

****

**If only…**

_**I were satisfied…**_

****

**If only…**

…

_**If only**_

_**…**_

_**I'd still be able to see the blue sky in those lovely story books he always brought me…**_

****

****

'_**Right…It is YOUR fault…'**_

****

****

**No! You're lying…**

_**Isn't this what you want? The truth… an answer… **_

**You're lying! Leave me alone!**

**You were the one who summoned me… **

**Didn't you want truth?**

**EVERYTHING'S YOUR FAULT!**

_**At least we're together…**_

_**I will be safely tucked in those white bed sheets next to him…**_

_**And the picture book- the only possession I have…**_

_**Is underneath my pillow…**_

_**And all I have to do is reach out…**_

_**And see MY sky…**_

_**The sky I believed to be blue…**_

****

****

****

**STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

'_**It's YOUR fault…'**_

**STOP IT!**

'… _**yours alone…'**_

**Who are you?! Why won't you stop!**

_**'My name is…'**_

****

****

****

"**No- please… have mercy! Don't- Don't… ahhhhhhhhhhh!"**

_**They were soaked in red…**_

_**My hands…**_

****

_**Were soaked with R E D…**_

****

_**Please…**_

_**Someone…**_

_**Anyone…**_

_**Tell me…**_

**_When papa said that he loves me…_**

_**Was it also a lie?**_

****

****

"**MONSTER!"**

"**CHASE IT! DON'T LET IT GET AWAY…"**

_**Lies…**_

_**They were all lies!**_

****

****

"**_NO! I'm not a monster! Stop it! Why won't you believe me! _**

_**Please…**_

_**B.E.L.I.E.V.E M.E.**_

****

****

_**The sky… **_

_**everything… **_

_**everyone… **_

_**They were soaked in red…**_

****

****

_**My picture…**_

_**My sky…**_

_**Is dripping with red…**_

_**It dripped on me…**_

_**Into my eyes…**_

_**It painted my eyes with red…**_

****

****

_**Water…**_

**_It won't stop falling…_**

_**They were shaped like teardrops…**_

_**The sky…**_

_**It is also crying.**_

_**Those are tears…**_

_**Like the ones trickling down my cheeks…**_

****

****

_**D A R K N E S S**_

_**It engulfed my being…**_

**It is silent…**

**Because I killed them…**

_**All of them…**_

**I didn't spare any single one of them…**

_**I** _killed papa…

**E V E R Y O N E**

**because**

_**Everyone lied…**_

****

****

_**This is a lie…**_

_**A nightmare…**_

_**Once I wake up…**_

_**Papa would be there smiling at me…**_

_**And say 'everything's alright'…**_

_**Then I would hug him and ask him to stay…**_

_**I will tell him that I don't want to see the sky anymore…**_

_**I will no longer ask him to take me out of the white room…**_

_**To look at the sky…**_

_**I'll just stare at my picture book…**_

**_And I won't pout or yell or throw tantrums anymore…_**

_**I will smile for him…**_

**_I'll tell him that it's alright even if I never ever get the chance to look outside_**

_**Even if it is a lie…**_

_**I'll smile no matter what.**_

****

****

****

****

_**We will always smile no matter what.**_

* * *

**_A/N: If you're wondering why Naruto doesn't know that the water falling is rain it is because he never got out before. That's right, NEVER. If you're wondering why… and if you're all too damn confused to understand… WAIT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. That's right, this is a prologue. The hell will it be titled File 0.9 in the first place?_**


End file.
